In the contact center environment there has always been a desire to provide positive feedback for good agent behavior. In fact, work force optimization is desirable beyond the contact center environment. However, most of the agent rewards previously contemplated have not specifically leveraged the call routing functionality as the mechanism for rewarding agent behavior.
For example, U.S. Patent Publication No. 2010/00332281, the entire contents of which are hereby incorporated herein by reference, describes that a task may be formulated as a game to assist the agent in completing the task. The game presents the progress of the agent through the task. This publication also discloses that the agent may be rewarded for high-quality performance of the task, but all of the rewards are related to completing the task assigned to the agent.
Common management techniques may also involve providing employees with benefits to reward good behavior/performance. Typical benefits involve monetary benefits, vacation, etc. None of the currently-available contact center solutions provide the ability to leverage call routing functions to reward positive agent behavior.